


Good Alphas

by wildfrancium



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Jack, Alpha Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Omega Bitty, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, bottom kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Kent is an Alpha who just wants to be fucked.Ch 1 is Eric/KentCh 2 is Eric/Kent/Jack





	1. Eric & Kent

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely an AU and no one is famous or anything, but after talking to Eric online, he and Kent did met in person off screen to discuss everything they were going to do. It also isn't said, but they live in a very rigid, alpha driven society where roles are supposed to be followed and not deviated from and Kent has always struggled cause he always wanted to be fucked instead of do the fucking.

Kent paced his apartment nervously. He’d finally taken the plunge and invited someone over. The person had come highly recommended for his services even though they were free. He was someone who knew what he was doing and greatly enjoyed what he did. 

Kent wore jeans and a tee even though he’d been sporting a semi for the better part of an hour and jeans were really uncomfortable. He shifted his junk again, eyes glued to his phone as 8 pm approached. 

When the buzzer rang, sending a message to his phone, Kent pressed accept before he could think about it. It was happening. It was finally happening.

A knock startled him, but he went to the door, forced himself to the door, and pulled it wide.

Eric Bittle smiled up at him, every bit as bright as when they’d first met. “Hello sweetheart,” he said and Kent deflated. He moved aside to let Eric in and the moment the door closed, Eric’s arms were wrapped around Kent’s waist. “Let’s get you more comfortable,” Eric murmured undoing Kent’s belt. “I wanna see that big alpha dick,” he whispered making Kent groan. 

Normally, sex was a source of apprehension for Kent, but with Eric behind him it finally felt right. The way he took off Kent’s belt and undid the fly and zipper. The way his hands slid into Kent’s boxers to grasp tightly at his large cock like it was all his. 

Eric moved his hands, pulling Kent’s jeans and boxers to his ankles and then walking around to face him. “Feet apart, hands behind your head,” Eric said to Kent’s relief since not knowing what to do with his hands was starting to blossom into anxiety. “And this,” Eric said lifting the hem of Kent’s tee to his mouth. “Hold it,” Eric said and Kent took it between his teeth. 

Never had he been so on display, but never had anything sexual felt so right. He didn’t mind the way he could feel Eric’s eyes assessing him. He didn’t mind his cock standing at attention. He didn’t even mind the burn in his arms from holding them up.

Eric finally grasped Kent’s cock. A good alpha cock, nice and thick and long with a fat flushed head and a sensitive deflated knot at the base. Eric squeezed Kent’s deflated knot making him jerk, surprised. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I know just want to do with knots,” his said giving it another squeeze before reaching for Kent’s big balls. Kent moaned as Eric massaged them. Eric smiled at him reaching up to pinch his nipples.

Kent gasped, jerking back. “You don’t touch them, do you?” Eric asked, pinching them again. Kent whined, shaking his head. Alpha’s didn’t play with their nipples. “But you’ve put stuff in your ass,” Eric said making Kent blush scarlet and turn away. 

Eric took Kent’s jaw, gripping it tight, and turning his face so that they were eye to eye. “Touch your nipples, Kent,” Eric said. Kent whine louder. “Come on, touch them and tell me you’ve fucked your ass. I want to hear you, a big strong alpha, tell me you’ve fucked your ass while you touch your nipples.” 

Kent felt like he was blushing down to his toes as he moved shaky hands to his nipples, sighing quietly as he pinched them softly. 

“I fucked my ass,” he said quietly. 

“Mmm, with what?” Eric asked. Kent wanted to look away. 

“My fingers and… and the handle of a brush,” Kent said feeling like his stomach was in his throat even though he was still rock hard and touching his nipples felt good. Eric carded his fingers through Kent’s hair.

“And remember it’s okay to want to be fucked, even if you are an alpha. Some people just want to get fucked and that’s why I’m here,” Eric said. Kent nodded. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Kent whispered. 

“Very good sweetheart,” Eric said pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He then tucked Kent’s shirt back in his mouth and went to the bag he brought. Eric unzipped it and pulled out a few things. “Shirt off and hands behind your head. Use yellow and red if needed,” Eric said as Kent pulled off his shirt and put his hands behind his head. “First, I want you a bit more worked up,” he said before pressing against Kent and licking a nipple. Kent full body shivered as Eric licked and sucked one nipple and than the other while pressing his thigh tightly against Kent’s crotch.

Kent groaned louder than ever before when Eric bit down on the sensitive nub and then clasped a nipple clamp down before Kent could even process what happened. He made a noise high in his throat as Eric did the same to his other nipple and then tugged on the thin chain connecting them.

“You like that?” Eric asked tugging again and Kent nodded, looking down at his chest. His nipples felt swollen and hot, but each throb and tug sent a jolt straight to his cock.

Eric pulled a small vibrator out of his back pocket next. He stepped back, grasping Kent’s cock in his hand and pressed the buzzing vibrator right to his slit. Kent shouted loudly, knees wobbly, as pleasure washed over him.

“It really is amazing how sensitive the slit is when an alpha would never think to touch it,” Eric said dragging the vibrator down the thick shaft until it was resting against his sensitive deflated knot. Kent whimpered, body automatically trying to get away from the assault even with Eric’s tight grip on his cock. 

“Stand still,” Eric commanded, punctuated with a sharp tug on his clamped nipples. Kent nodded, trying to will his body to stand still, but it was harder as Eric moved the vibrator lower to his balls. It only took seconds for thick drops of pre come to work their way out of Kent’s slit and down his shaft, turning the head of his cock glossy as he panted hard. 

When Eric seemed satisfied, he moved the vibrator lower to Kent’s taint. He felt like his legs were going to give out and his arms were going to fall off. He was open mouth panting and could feel his hole clenching in anticipation. 

Eric dragged the vibrator back up and around the sticky head of Kent’s cock and into his wet slit, coating the small vibrator with pre come before holding it up to Kent’s mouth. “Clean it off and get it nice and wet for your ass,” Eric said and Kent stared at him. “Good boys who want their asses fucked listen when given directions,” he added, holding the sicky vibrator to Kent’s lips. “And besides, once an alpha tastes himself, it all becomes easier sweetheart and you’ll be begging me to let you clean up your own messes,” Eric whispered and Kent took the vibrator into his mouth. 

It didn’t taste good, but it was like something weirdly clicked and he felt even more submissive. It didn’t matter that he was an alpha. It didn’t matter that Eric was an omega. 

He licked the vibrator clean and when Eric smiled and asked if Kent wanted more of his own come he found himself nodding yes. Eric just smiled and told him to go to the bedroom.

Kent had preemptively laid towels out on the bed. He was told to kneel with his head down and ass up and keep his hands on his lower back. Kent watched Eric strip to his boxer briefs. The tent in them wasn’t as big as Kent’s would have been, but knowing Eric’s cock was still going to be in his ass made his cock and ass ache with need.

Eric got on the bed behind Kent and immediately spread his ass cheeks wide to look at his little pink hole. Kent turned beet red as Eric spit against his hole and ran a finger around his rim.

Kent whimpered. Eric opened lube and dripped some over Kent’s hole. “Give me your hand, I want to see how you do this,” Eric said. It took a moment for Kent to realize Eric wanted to see him finger himself. He tentatively reach a hand back and Eric grabbed it, lubing up two of Kent’s fingers. Eric still held his cheeks spread so that Kent was fully on display when he arched back first circling his rim and then sliding one finger in.

He fucked himself with it for awhile before sliding in the second. He always stopped at two because he cock always started to ache, begging to be doing the filling. And while he knew Eric was going to push him way past that, he still pulled out when it felt like too much, whimpering and desperate to satisfy his dumb alpha cock.

But the moment Kent’s fingers were gone, three of Eric’s replaced them reaching deeper and pushing roughly against Kent’s prostate. Kent shouted as Eric rubbed against his prostate. His toes were curling and his hands were clawing at the sheets. It was too much. He was going to explode or die or both.

“So many alphas never touch their prostate and once I show it to them they all become sluts who beg me to milk them,” Eric said. Kent hadn’t even realized he’d switched to begging more, more, more. Cock forgotten, he just wanted his hole filled, stuffed, used, stretched, anything. 

“Hold your cheeks open for me,” Eric said, sliding his fingers out and standing up to get rid of his underwear. Kent’s hands were shaking as he pulled his cheeks apart to expose himself to Eric, to invite Eric to fuck him.

Kent listened to the condom wrapper open and then Eric slicking himself up with lube. The bed jostled and then Eric’s hands were on his hips. Kent took a deep breath and held it. He was finally going to get fucked.

The press of the blunt tip to his hole was electric. Kent moaned, back arching as Eric pushed all the way in. Eric’s hands pressed down on Kent’s shoulders and he started to thrust. It pushed noise out of Kent.

He didn’t stay bent down for long, Eric took Kent’s hands, pinning them to his back, and then pulling him up on his knees so he was forced to sit all the way on Eric’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Kent cried, tears pricking his eyes. “Fuck Eric.”

“Work for it Kent. Show me how much you want my cock filling you up, fucking you. Fuck yourself on my cock and I’ll help you come,” Eric murmured in Kent’s ear. Eric slid his hand over Kent’s achingly hard cock. He’d nearly forgotten his cock, but Eric touching it made Kent shudder and rise up and bring himself down hard on Eric’s cock. “Good, just like that,” Eric praised and rewarded Kent by squeezing the head of his cock. 

Kent growled, fueled by feeling and Eric’s soft praise that licked fire up his spine. They were both sweaty and panting. Eric’s moans were soft while Kent’s were loud and animalistic. 

Then his knot started to swell, feeling painful out in the open, and Kent started to panic.

“My knot,” he babbled to Eric who kept stroking his cock, his palm hitting his swelling knot with each downstroke. 

“I know. I’ll take care of it,” Eric said sounding reassuring through the haze. But it hurt. “Fuck yourself through the pain like a good boy,” Eric said thrusting up into Kent. Kent sobbed. Actual tears rolled down his cheeks while he chased the pleasure in his ass and fought against the pain in his cock. 

“I can’t, I can’t. I need to come,” Kent sobbed dropping hard on Eric’s cock and almost missing as Eric came. Kent was so shocked that Eric was coming that he didn’t feel Eric grip his knot tight and squeeze so hard that it tore Kent’s orgasm out of him. 

He was pretty sure he was screaming and jerking in Eric’s hold as his balls emptied thick alpha come all over his stomach, Eric’s hand, and the bed.

Kent had never felt so drained, in more than one way. He was still on his knees with Eric’s softening cock inside of him while he was slumped against Eric’s chest. The nipple clamps were gone, but Eric was still gripping his knot tight. But his other hand, was at Kent’s lips, sticky and wet. 

Even though he was exhausted, Kent stuck out his tongue to lick his own come off Eric’s fingers. It still tasted bad, but it was oddly comforting. He offered up his ass so he was the one who deserved to get the alpha come while Eric whispered soft praises in his ear.

When Kent’s knot deflated, Eric moved them to the dry part of the bed for cuddles and a short nap. When Kent was more with it, they took separate showers and ate a quick meal while discussing the next time.

“Oh course I want to do this again, sweetheart. I love a good kinky alpha,” Eric laughed. Kent blushed. Eric just smiled. 


	2. Eric, Kent, & Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume everything has been discussed beforehand and things like the red/yellow/green system are in place and were discussed off screen.

Eric Bittle brought a friend. Kent had briefly met him when they all went out for coffee, but having Jack Zimmermann, a full blooded alpha, in his living room was different. Eric was the one to broach the subject of Kent taking a knot and when Eric said it Kent almost came in his pants. He’d never entertained the idea believing no other alpha would ever actually want to put their dick in another alpha.

But that was where Jack came in. Eric explained that while Jack preferred Eric to fuck him, he was always up for knotting another alpha. 

Kent was down to his boxers with Eric behind him. Eric hand his arms snaked around Kent, gripping his large cock through his boxers while Kent obediently played with his own nipples and watched Jack undress.

Jack was bigger than Eric and even Kent. Taller with broad shoulders and a muscled chest. He had bars through his nipples and Kent wondered what it felt like and if he’d like it. He hoped he remembered to ask about it later. 

He watched Jack undo his pants and remove them with his boxer briefs and Kent whined. His cock was big, but Jack’s was fucking huge. There was no way the entire thing was going to fit in his ass and knot him. But as intimidating as it was, he also wanted to rush over to Jack and seat himself in his lap immediately. 

Eric held him still, holding his cock tight as Jack sat in the armchair covered in towels. Jack spread his legs, cock resting hot and hard against his belly, and watched Eric strip Kent of his underwear and walk him over to Jack. 

Kent was pushed chest down onto a towel covered ottoman so that his nose was right in front of Jack’s cock. His knees could rest on the floor and his arms were held against his back by Eric. Kent licked his lips and looked up at Jack. Jack stared back.

“I know you obviously can’t take that all in your mouth,” Eric said reaching over to stroke Jack’s cock. Jack sank a little further into the chair with a soft groan. Pre come was pearling at the tip, waiting for Kent’s tongue. “But I want to see you do a good job blowing him,” Eric continued. “I want you to suck on the head, I want your tongue getting every drop of pre come. I want to see you give his knot attention with your tongue. I want you to put those big balls in your mouth. I want you to lick his taint and I want you to eat his ass,” Eric finished and Kent whined again, blushing hard. “You gotta show him how much you want that alpha cock in your ass. How much you want his knot.”

Eric pushed the ottoman forward and Jack hooked his legs over the arms of the chair before taking Kent’s hair and pulling his face to his cock. Eric kept a firm grip on Kent’s arms as Kent opened his mouth and took his first taste of alpha dick. 

Like his come, Jack’s wasn’t good, but Kent wanted every drop Jack would give him. He’d only given a handful of blowjobs to Eric whose cock didn’t compare, but it didn’t really matter cause Kent felt as incompetent blowing Jack as he did Eric.

He eagerly sucked on the head, tongue lapping at Jack’s slit, and slowly stretching his jaw to take more of Jack’s monster cock.

Jack kept a firm hold on Kent’s hair, but gently caressed his cheek with his free hand as if to tell Kent he was doing good. Kent bobbed his head a few times before sucking on the head again. 

“Move to his knot,” Eric said punctuating his order with a slap to Kent’s ass. Kent embarrassed himself by squealing as he popped off Jack’s dick. Jack just pushed Kent’s face lower so that he could mouth at the large deflated knot at the base of Jack’s dick. That got Jack moaning. 

“Don’t let any of that pre come got to waste,” Eric told Kent slapping his ass again. Kent went back to the head of Jack’s cock to lap up the pre come and then went back to his knot. There was absolutely no way it was going to fit inside him.

“Balls,” Eric said with another slap as Kent cleaned the head of Jack’s cock. Jack held his hair a little tighter when Kent stretched his mouth around one ball, laving it with attention before switching and then switching back. 

Kent went back to Jack’s slit and then down to his taint. Eric didn’t say it, but Kent was ready. 

Jack was hairy, much hairier than Eric, and smelled so distinctly alpha under the musk and sweat that it made Kent’s mouth water. It was an alpha, he was pleasing an alpha, and he moved right down Jack’s taint to his asshole. 

Jack practically tore at his hair, growling low as Kent circled his tongue around Jack’s rim getting the courage to dip his tongue into Jack and eat him out in earnest. 

A slap on the ass from Eric was all the prompting Kent needed and he pushed his tongue into Jack, ripping a heated growl out of him. Kent could hear Eric praising him as he messily ate Jack out. His face was covered in spit and the smell of Jack, but he couldn’t get enough of his hot asshole on his tongue. 

The taste of alpha was amazing. Eric was great too, but there was something about pleasing the top of the hierarchy. Something he should find degrading, licking another alpha’s ass when he was an alpha, but Kent only felt the hot desire to stick his tongue deeper into Jack, to pull more sounds from Jack, to get Jack to yank his hair harder.

Kent was rutting against the ottoman while he fucked his tongue into Jack’s asshole to the sound of Eric’s praise. He knew he could probably get off just having his tongue and face in Jack’s ass, but it ended before he could. 

He was pulled up to Jack’s leaking cock with a whine, but he cleaned into up while Jack and him panted together. 

“Bedroom now,” Eric said, helping Kent up and then Jack. Eric took both their hands and led the way to Kent’s bedroom where the bed was already covered in towels and the lube was out and ready.

All of them had gotten tested, so there were no condoms, although Eric told Kent alphas couldn’t pass STIs to each other which only made Kent wonder why alphas didn’t fuck more often. Eric snorted and said most were too proud and arrogant to spread their legs, especially to another alpha.

Jack and Kent got on the bed while Eric stripped all his clothes off. Eric stroked his cock as he joined them on the bed, sitting by the headboard, all the pillows were gone to make room, and settled in front of Kent who was on his hands and knees with Jack behind him. 

Eric ran his thumb over Kent’s swollen lips. “Now you’re going to suck me off and Jack is going to spank your little bubble butt,” Eric said sweetly. “And once I come sweetheart, Jack is going to prep your tight little hole and then claim it with his huge alpha cock. You’re going to be a good boy and come with his knot deep inside you splitting you apart.” 

Kent whimpered and Eric smiled. He guided Kent to his cock and Kent took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the flushed head. Eric held his head and told Kent to give his hands to Jack. 

Kent trusted Eric to not choke him, and put his hands behind his back where Jack held them tight and delivered the first sharp spank. Kent yelped, jerking in their grasp, but both men held him still. 

Kent tried to focus on blowing Eric but his ass was hot and Jack kept going. Tears pricked his eyes, but his cock throbbed with want. Like he wanted Jack to spank his stupid alpha cock and make it ache like his ass did. And maybe even hit his big swollen balls. Kent took more of Eric thinking about Jack slapping his fat balls until he cried. He thought about Jack’s big heavy hand slapping his rim directly and making it sore and puffy before being stretched wide to take his big alpha cock.

Kent’s mouth was flooded with Eric’s come and as he swallowed his mind 180ed to the thought of Eric and Jack filling him with come at the same time. He wanted all of their come. He wanted to be used by all the alphas, omegas, and betas while his alpha cock hung hard and ignored between his legs. 

Jack was done spanking him and Kent heard the lube open. Nerves tensed his body and Eric pet his hair. Kent’s head rested on Eric’s thigh while he suckled on Eric’s softening cock. As thrilling as an alpha was, Kent loved how comforting Eric was. He wouldn’t trade it for anything and wouldn’t have ever let another alpha fuck him if Eric wasn’t there.

When Jack’s finger breached his rim he groaned. Jack’s fingers were thick and rubbed in all the right ways. He gave Kent’s prostate a lot of attention which helped Kent relax. 

“Four fingers and then you can work that cock into him,” Eric told Jack and Kent felt nervous again. “Kent, brace yourself on your forearms and eat my ass,” Eric told him. “It’ll help you think less.”

They shifted as Jack worked a third finger into Kent. It was already a big stretch and he tried to shift his focus to Eric’s asshole. He ran his tongue over it in broad strokes, knowing what Eric liked. 

Kent pushed his tongue into Eric’s tight asshole as Jack stretched his loosening hole. Each stroke of Jack’s fingers had Kent shaking with want. Kent licked and sucked Eric’s rim trying to focus on Eric’s breathy moans to fight back the fiery anticipation of being filled with an alpha cock that was starting to consume him.

“Okay,” Eric said stroking Kent’s hair. Kent pushed his face into Eric’s ass knowing it was coming. Jack pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch and moments later the blunt head of his cock was pushing against his tiny gaping hole.

His ass cheeks were still hot and sore, but Jack groped them roughly and pulled them wide apart to watch his cock sink into Kent. To take him. To claim him.

Kent whined loudly, barely remembered to eat Eric’s ass because he was concentrating on just how much of Jack there was to take. Jack’s huge cock pushed Kent’s ass wide and sank in deeper than anything else. He could practically feel Jack in his throat. 

Kent was a whimpering mess when Jack bottomed out and Eric rested Kent’s head against his thigh. “How’s that Kent? That tight little ass is now full of alpha cock,” Eric said.

“Want his knot,” Kent nearly sobbed. Jack pulled back and thrust. Kent cried out for a number of reasons. Jack was rough, Jack was huge, Jack was strong, and Kent’s ass was sore and being pounded against Jack as Jack thrust harder and faster.

Eric dragged his fingers through Kent’s tears and stroked his hair as he lay pliant letting Jack take his ass. Jack’s cock slid over Kent’s prostate and his heavy balls smacked against Kent’s tender ones. Kent was being loud but he could barely hear himself. All his focus was on his ass.

“Yeah you can start jerking him off now,” Eric said to Jack startling Kent out of his haze to jerk hard when Jack’s hot hand wrapped around his cock. It was too much and a fresh wave of tears and cries washed over him. His cries were broken by groans when Jack thumbed his slit or gently squeezed his desperate slowly swelling knot. 

“I’m gonna knot,” Jack said softly and Kent felt the way Jack’s cock seemed to catch on his rim and push him wider. Jack’s hard thrusts forced Kent to take his fattening cock even though it hurt. 

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” Kent babbled to Eric as his ass stretched as Jack fucked into him. Kent’s traitor cock was starting to swell at its base faster, stroked fast and tight by Jack. Eric pet Kent’s hair and held his hands whispering soft encouragement as Kent screamed, Jack’s almost fully inflated knot taking him. 

Jack pulled on Kent’s shoulders, pulling him onto his knees so that gravity would force him the rest of the way onto Jack’s cock. Jack’s knot was fully inside of him, still swelling and ripping Kent apart, but the angle felt better. 

His sore ass was pressed against Jack’s thighs and Eric was squeezing the swelling base of Kent’s cock. Everything felt muted as pain shifted back into pleasure. A lot of pleasure. 

Jack’s cock was pressed in him in all the right ways and they were both going to come. The knot hurt, but it felt good and it felt right stuffed in his ass. Kent had wanted it for so long and the overwhelming emotion brought a new wave of tears.

Eric kissed Kent gently. He and Jack held Kent tight as Kent cried and moaned when Jack finally came and filled him up with hot thick alpha come. He sobbed loudly, trying to thank them between kisses. 

Kent released on Eric’s hand and chest, feeling all the tension melt out of him. He sagged onto Jack’s cock. It was still splitting him open, but he also never wanted to be empty again. He wanted to always be stuffed full.

Eric pressed Kent’s hand against his lower stomach where he bulged with everything Jack had given him. He groaned happily. Jack growled, pushing his hand against Kent’s stomach. Kent wanted to beg Jack to fuck him again and again.

Eric reached down rubbing Kent’s taut rim making him thrash between him and Jack. “Just making sure everything is okay,” Eric said softly, dragging his fingers through Kent’s come and shoving them in his mouth. “You did so good sweetheart,” Eric said. Kent nodded with big watery eyes as he licked his own come off Eric’s fingers. 

Both men held Kent while waiting for their knots to deflate. Mostly Kent kept his face pressed against Eric’s neck, but occasionally he’d look up for soft kisses. 

When Kent’s knot deflated, Eric started cleaning him up. With all the thrill wearing off, Kent’s ass was starting to ache real bad. He wanted Jack’s cock out, but neither of them could move much. 

Eric helped as best he could by rubbing copious amounts of lube around Kent’s tender rim. Kent cried as he did it, but it eventually helped Jack’s cock slip free followed by a huge gush of come that rushed out of Kent’s gaping asshole. Kent cried again from embarrassment over all the noise his body made and from the feeling of Jack’s hot come dripping over his balls and thighs was enough to turn him on again.

Eric prepared a bath for Kent and slid into the tub behind Kent to cuddle him to his chest while the hot water soothed the soreness in Kent’s ass. 

Eric rubbed his back as he hummed quietly. Jack was showering in the guest bathroom, but Kent wanted him to join him and Eric for cuddles after. And Kent had told them both he wanted to do it all again. Both Eric and Jack had smiled and said of course.

So for as tired as he was and as much as parts of him hurt, Kent was very, very content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh sorry I can't just write like boring slow missionary.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already writing a Jack/Bitty/Parse part 2, so if that tickles your fancy keep an eye out.


End file.
